Darclaw's Adventures
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: From bad OCs, Shipping, secret societies and the main character having barely any lines, this is the Adventures of Darkclaw, a NightWing who is stereotypicaly imperfect. watch while things change from a NightWing boy not fitting in, to an OC trying to kill Deathbringer, to Anemone being hit by the Goodyear Blimp. (I started making a real story, got bored, and now... this...exists.)
1. The Adventures of Darkclaw

The Epic tale of an almighty dude named Darkclaw.

 **I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE, ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT DARKCLAW, THE OC AND THE OTHER BACKGROUND NEW DRAGONETS.**

 **PROLOGUE AND WHATNOT.**

Once there lived a dude named Darkclaw. He was a NightWing, or so he was told. He had light lavender scales, except for the big, armory scales on his shoulders and whatnot and, of course, his horns and claws, hence the name. He was an orphan, and he lived In the Rainforest with the rest of the NightWings that were apparently his tribe, even though they looked almost nothing like him. One day, Glory came up to him and said: "Hey little dude, who are you?"

 **CHAPTER 1: THE WHOLE FANFIC.**

Darkclaw: Darkclaw. Why?

Glory: Well, I've seen you around, and maybe you should go to Jade Mountain this year.

Darkclaw. Nobody will know me.

Glory: That's the point, right?

Darkclaw: I guess-

Deathbringer: GLORY! SAVE MEEE!

Glory: Waaaaaaat? I'm here to try to convince Darkclaw to come to school! Remember? Tsunami was all like, "Get that scrub in school, we can't have too many dumb dragonets" and you were all "You jerk" and she was like "fite me m8"

Darkclaw: wait, you were TOLD to ask me?

Glory: uhm…

Darkclaw: Shkumptinfupsywumps!*runs off*

Glory: Look what you did?

Deathbringer: Uh… You did the work there Glory, I just ran up here. ANYWAY, someone made an OC and shipped it to me. She was chasing me around chanting: "GLORYBRINGER MEANS NOTHING. YOU ARE MY DESTINY!" over and over and over and over and over again.

Glory: DANG! We ARE in a fanfiction! I had a feeling…

Jambu: We're in a fanfic? AND I'M IN IT!? *heavens open up above him* Miracles DO come true!

Distant Voice: Deeeeaaaaathyyyy…. Where aaaaaaareee yoooouuu?

Deathbringer: AGH! _NOBODY_ calls me deathy except the one I love! *runs off*

*Silence*

Glory: Wait… If _I_ don't call him Deathy, who's the one he loves? *Old-fashioned detective music comes on*

Sherlock Holmes: Sherlock Holmes, reporting for duty!

Random NightWing: HEEEEEEEEEEEY a snack! *Eats Sherlock*

Watson: MASTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Falls into the pits of Hell*

Glory: We should probably get that Portal to Hell out of the Rainforest.

Jambu: Naw, its fine.

*OC chasing Deathbringer onto NightWing island*

OC: COME HERE BABY!

Deathbringer: ew nooooo

OC: ew yeees

The rest of the main cast: *comes to the Rainforest for the sake of having Clay, Sunny, Starflight and Fatespeaker in the Story*

Clay: Couldn't deathbringer get burned in there?

Everyone: 0_o *Runs after them*

OC: HEEELoooo everyone!

Starflight: Yo.

OC: My name isn't OC, writer!

Fatespeaker: _that's_ the first thing you would change? Really?

OC: *Ignoring her* *and yes I called her OC again* My REAL name is Love. So me and Deathy's ship name is Lovebringer! Aaahhh it's so perfect!

Deathy: Stop calling me that! Oh COME ON writer!

Fatespeaker: Oh wow. The Fanfic writer is our god right now.

Starflight: Guess you could say, _OH GOD!_ Eh?

Everyone but Starflight: Oh, that was REALLY BAD.

Sans: I thought it was great!

Fatespeaker: When did _you_ get here?

Sans: ;) *disappears mysteriously*

Love: Well, apparently you guys can't accept our love! We will have to go to a place nobody can bother us! *Drags Deathbringer to Volcano*

Deathbringer NOOO! SAVE ME!

Love: Don't worry, my love, we are going to a place where everyone will accept our love.

Deathbringer: What if _I_ don't accept our love?

Love: too bad. *shoves Deathbringer into volcano*

Deathbringer: AHHH! I GUESS CAPTAIN ALWAYS GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP!

Love: *jumps in*

Another Silence.

Deathbringer: *emerges carrying the corpse of Love*(wow, "The Corpse of Love" sounds like a heavy metal band)

Sunny: You're ALIVE! AAAALIIIIIVEEE!

Tsunami: no need to go all Frankenstein on us, Sunny.

Clay: How did you survive, and not her, and without any burning involved?

Deathbringer: There was a ledge I landed on. Love was jumping into that lava, but got punished for attempting murder before she came in contact.

Glory: punished by who?

Dramatic voice behind them: BY ME.

Everyone: Anemone!

Anemone: not many know this, but I am actually… someone else. Somebody who punishes people for killing.

Sans: My kind of style. *disappears mysteriously again*

Tsunami: WHO IS THAT?

Anemone: welp, this story took a turn. *takes out gun* put your hands in the air! All of you!

Sunny: what did we do?

Anemone: Deathbringer has killed dragons and no doubt he will kill again! Glory for venoming multiple dragons only doing as intructed! Tsunami for attempting to kill a SkyWing and then leaving him helpless to die! Clay for killing countless innocent cows! Sunny for being in cahoots with a NightWing killer, her own mom! Also for not having any character development until book 4! And finally Jambu, for being incredulously stupid, costing dragons their lives!

Glory: When did THAT happen?

Jambu: You don't know everything about me! *eats a banana in one bite, peel and all*

Starflight: So… we're not under arrest?

Fatespeaker: yeah!

Anemone: No, for you are not dumb, have all sorts of character development and have not killed any dragons! You even gave people who were planning to kill these criminals *gestures to the others* their plans, Sarflight!*

Starflight: ah, good. *whistles* get 'em boys! *dragons pop out of bushes*

Starflight and the new dragons: WE ARE THE SOCIETY OF ANTI-NEMONE

Anemone: They've found me! *pulls out gun* STAY BACK!

Deathbringer: *sneaks behind Anemone* even though you saved me, I cannot save you!

Anemone: You think you can stop me? *goes all Super Saiyan* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *flies off* you'll never catch me! *Goodyear Blimp hits him out of sky*

Starflight: Looks like she forgot we own Goodyear. Take 5. *Society of Anti-nemone take a big metal number 5 and leaves*

Fatespeaker: even actions have puns now. I am going to KILL that writer!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

And everything was lovely again, with the main character only having 5 lines.

PERFECT!

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY WAS DUMB. (More like "AUTHOR'S FACT:")**


	2. Darkclaw Tries To be Main Again

Darkclaw tries to be main again.

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire**

 **I do NOT own any characters (except Darkclaw).**

Clay: *On top of mountain* hey look, a hailstorm.

Hailstorm: hey.

Clay: hey look, an actual hailstorm. * Jade Mountain gets hailed on*

Fatespeaker: where is he?

Clay: where is who?

Fatespeaker: where is… the writer?

Clay: what's that?

Fatespeaker: I call it a Taser. I will paralyze the writer so he can't make any more bad puns! This is how it works: *uses Taser on mountain*

Jade Winglet: *in unison* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Jade Mountain crumbles*

MEANWHILE, IN THE RAINFOREST

Darkclaw: maybe I _should_ go to school… *Jade Mountain crumbles*

Glory: dang! I thought we fixed that.

Darkclaw: … shoot. Looks like I'm _not_ going to be main.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT JADE MOUNTAIN

Starflight: Oh, no, the mountain crumbled!

Tsunami: *gets duct tape* I WILL FIX THIS! *tapes together mountain*

Fatespeaker: Oh, no, a student crumbled!

Tsunami: I WILL FIX THIS! *tapes together student*

Sunny: Oh, no, the sun crumbled!

Tsunami: I WILL FIX THIS! *tapes together sun*

Fatespeaker: Looks like Sunny wasn't so _sunny_ for a moment there! *gasp!* THE WRITERS CLOSE *drops to ground and starts sniffing*

Me: … is she gone? ...

Starflight: I hope so. It'd be nice for some peace and-

Clay: FATESPEAKER! HE'S OVER HERE!

Me: ah! *goes back through 4th wall*

Fatespeaker: hmneah. *eats a tree whole*

Starflight: …this… might actually be a problem.

Tsunami: *gets duct tape*

Starflight: no… I mean, if she kills the author, our story here will just… stop. It'd be like someone hit pause on the universe and never un-paused it.

Me: y-yeah. Maybe someone c-could calm her d-d-down?

Sans: hey. Don't go all Dr. Alphys on us.

Tsunami: quick catch him before he-

Sans: *winks and disappears mysteriously*

Tsunami: AAAAAUUUUUGH! IT'S SO MYSTERIOUS!

Fatespeaker: nyeah! *eats forest whole*

Sunny: guys, shouldn't we-

Tsunami: We might need to call the fandom to distract that guy!

Clay: yeah!

Fatespeaker: myeaaah *eats rainforest whole*

Sunny: guys, I really think-

Tsunami: Things shouldn't be able to disappear like that!

Clay: indeed!

Fatespeaker: MMMMMMYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!

Sunny: someone stop her before she-

Fatespeaker: *eats continent*

Everyone: *drowns*

Me: *sighs* you guys really couldn't listen to Sunny, could you.

Everyone but Sunny and Fatespeaker: noooo. *sighs shamefully*

Me: well, I'll bring you all back, as long as Fatespeaker doesn't try to kill me.

Starflight: with pleasure!

Tsunami: but… can we still hate you for making bad puns and jokes?

Me: _everyone_ hates me for making bad puns/jokes. So, yeah.

Tsunami: yeeeessssss.

Me: *revives world* there you are. *disappears*

Tsunami: AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!


	3. The third and final chapter Probably

**This was originally going to be its own story, but I haven't updated Darkclaw's Adventures in a while, so…**

Tsunami: Why do I start every story and/or chapter?

Sunny: BECAUSE.

Tsunami: because why?

Sunny: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Clay: HEY GUYS! Guess what? I found a chicken!

Chicken: Korehanandesuka? Nani ga okotte iru?

Tsunami: hey, WOW, what kind of chicken noise was that? It wasn't chicken at all!

Fatespeaker: That was Japanese.

Sunny: how did you know?

Fatespeaker: I read scrolls called manga and watch shows called anime.

Tsunami: watch… shows? Like plays?

Fatespeaker: no, on my computer.

Sunny: what is this "computer" you speak of?

Starflight: quick! Guys! We're in a fanfic! We have to know modern day technology! *stuff reverses*

Tsunami: you watch anime? And read manga?

Fatespeaker: ya.

Starflight: I never knew.

Sunny: well why do you THINK all her human fan art has purple hair?

Chicken: Daremoga watashi o wasuretemashita ka?

Fatespeaker: YES.

Clay: How come you are the only one who can understand other languages? Outside of this story, even!

 **It was at this point I made this a Darkclaw chapter.**

Darkclaw: hey guys! This story is now a chapter in my fanfic! TAKE THAT, WEBS AND DEATHBRINGER!

Webs: Awww…. But I need my backstory!

Deathbringer: Wait, I'm the main character in one?

Starflight: yeah. You and I are the main characters in The Wings of Fire Characters Eat All the Grass in Pyrrhia.

Tsunami: that story has main characters?

Starflight: LOL jk.

Sunny: hey… when did you become a text lingo-using dragon?

Starflight: just now LOL.

Tsunami: STOP. NOW. OR I SHALL FEED YOUR SOUL TO THE DEMONS.

Starflight: …

Tsunami: Anyway, Am I the main character in one?

Me: hmm… *checks stories to remember all of them*

Tsunami: WELL?

Me: umm… well, I don't actually like having main characters, except Darkclaw, just because of the name. SO. If I had to have main characters, you would be the main character in I Don't Even Know.

Tsunami: YUS!

Me: but I don't normally do main characters so…

Tsunami: I'M GONNA EAT YOU!

Peril: HI EVERYBODY!

Clay: HI PERIL!

Fatespeaker: I so ship it.

Tsunami: NOO! *whips Fatespeaker, and it makes the Jacksepticeye High-five sound*

Random Irish Starflight: Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jack- OH NO!

Glory: what? And why haven't I said anything yet?

Starflight: Copyright! And even worse, people are going to start singing All the Way!

Clay: All the WAY keep on a-dancin' All the WAY keep on flyin'

Starflight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sunny: I liked SPACE IS COOL better.

Tsunami: Indeed.

Clay: ooohhh, you can get the track! Just click on Jack, it's as simple as that, and get hit with a happiness attack!

Starflight: I will stand this NO LONGER! *summons demons*

Demons: Where did we come from?

Starflight: my eyes. It's where my demons, hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.

Tsunami: whelp! This story has gone on long enough!

Me: and I'm sick of making spelling errors then having to go back and fix them!

Sunny: goodbye, people reading! And… hey wait… what's that behind you?

;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: #$%


End file.
